When All Of Our Worlds Collide
by this.is.goodbye
Summary: Everyone here lives in their pretty little glass houses, with no problems- all except for you, right? Well it is a school full of dynamic actors. Written in alternating perspectives, the story of six broken, damaged worlds colliding and shattering, and six friends picking up the pieces to build something new. Rated M for self harm, suicide, violence, abuse & eating disorders


_**rated R for self-harm, abuse, suicide, violence, eating disorders. **_

_**Everyone here lives in their pretty little glass houses with no problems- all except for you, right? **_

_**Well, it is a school full of dynamic performers. **_

_**Written from alternating perspectives; Jade, Beck, Cat, Andre, Robbie and Tori all believe the lives of the other five students are perfect in every way, that no one could possibly understand the secret and separate hell they each live with. This is the story in which six hells collide, the damage caused, and six teenagers learning that everyone has a story, even if they seem perfect on the outside- and that you don't need to go at it alone. **_

_**May contain triggers for selfharm/suicide/eating disorders. **_

_J_

All they saw was abrasiveness. Way too tough, weird clothes, music, hair, bitchy attitude, unhealthy obsession with scissors. Well, I suppose they saw the last part correctly. But they didn't get my penchant for sharp objects was much more than skin deep. Literally. But they'd never be able to understand that, with all of their perfect lives and their perfect hair, their perfect money and their perfect waistlines. They'd never know the urge to press a blade into perfectly pale skin and push, push until you could actually feel something. Or until you couldn't feel anything at all. They knew nothing about carefully planning out a wardrobe of long sleeves and jeans to cover everything. They knew nothing of the panic when someone grabs your arm. They would never understand.

…

_B_

All they saw was this guy with nice hair, kind of sweet sometimes, I'd like to think. They all thought I was so badass- I had my own trailer to live in, never disturbed, my life must be awesome. But they would never see my father sink a fist into my face or a knee into my chest. They'd never been on the other side of his rifle, when he was too drunk to even remember who I was. They'd never seen the bruises all over their own mothers, and lived with the knowledge that they couldn't do a fucking thing about it. They'd never understand.

…

_C_

All they saw was a girl full of bubbles and fairies, lightheaded and innocent. They heard my stories about my brother and would sometimes give me an uh-oh look, like oh that's disturbing. But they didn't know what it was like to live with a crazy brother. They don't know how it's scary when you hear the bathtub running and then the bathroom door is locked because one time you walked in and there was just blood, a lot a lot of blood and then your brother went away for a long long time and when he came home your parents stop talking to you and just make sure he takes his pills and is he warm enough is he cold enough does he want some ice cream? Anything to make sure the bad feelings stay away for him. What about my bad feelings though? No. They'd never understand.

…

_A_

All they saw was this chill guy trying to make it in the industry. Yeah, I was more driven than them, I was the one grasping at all the straws and putting soul into everything. But they didn't see me after school, working until close every night, just to bring home some money, money enough to support Momma and Lucy, and now Grandma too. I was all the three of them had. They don't know what it's like to support four people and go to school. They don't know the shame of walking to a poorhouse to collect your monthly food. They didn't know about not having air conditioning in the summers – hot- and not having heat in the winter – so cold. They would never understand.

…

_R_

All they saw was a nerd with a puppet. But it was Rex. Maybe not the real one. But when your little brother gets run over by a tractor, and you're there to see the whole thing, and you're only eleven, well, sometimes a puppet is how your brother has to come back. God I missed Rex. The real one. His laugh and his drawings. And now Mom drinks and Dad's always gone and comes home smelling like cheap perfume, the kind the slutty girls from Northridge wear, and lipstick on his collar. And mom doesn't wear lipstick anymore. Rex just needs to come back. For real. It would fix everything… there's still this hole, where he used to be. But they would never understand.

…

_T_

All they saw was the pretty, talented new girl. Funny, witty, loveably clumsy and dorky sometimes. But they didn't know what it was like to be consumed. By numbers. All the numbers… how many miles had I run? How many calories? How many situps? How many pounds? How many, how many, how many… numbers controlled me. They'd never know the feeling of clutching white porcelain, sweat beads on your forehead, shoving your own fingers down your throat because you'd eaten and you felt so disgusting, so fucking fat… and you had to be skinny to make it. Not just skinny. Thin. Thinner than thin. Until you could fly far away, into the starring role of a Hollywood movie, or opening a show on Broadway. They were all so pretty… naturally. They would never understand.

…

_**(A/N) So, let me know if this sounds interesting? c: I will do my best to capture the voices of the individual characters and such. Even though this is a 'kids show' on Nickelodeon, I feel like these are such dynamic characters that have such potential for interesting, colorful backgrounds and the full extent of those backgrounds can't be explained the intended way because it is aimed for a younger audience. So, this is my interpretation. I'll be writing in alternating perspectives, all seven characters and possibly sometimes a third person perspective as well. I hope you enjoy it c: Please let me know! It motivates me to write faster. **_

_**Also; do you think it'd be safe to bump this down to a T rating? Or should I leave it at an M to be safe? I don't want to limit myself with a rating because this piece is supposed to be an honest look at some rough topics and such but I don't want to lose a lot of readers with the rating either. Opinions welcome and I apologize for the lengthy authors note :3**_


End file.
